GOD BLESS OUR BEAUTIFUL SIN
by Lyrian Chase
Summary: (A rewrite of the chapters in which Brigade 1 was just Shou and Seiji. Usaki might come in later.) Seiji has been comforted by his captain after breaking down, but the experience causes him to recall a lover from a one-night-stand years ago. Meanwhile, the captain is trying to forget his own tragedy. Yaoi, but the rating is mostly because of the gruesome crimes described within.
1. Chapter 1

**GOD BLESS OUR BEAUTIFUL SIN**

**A ****_Dolls_**** fanfiction**

**Prologue**

_It was the sin of children who had never known hardship. "Evil" was just a word... one that had nothing to do with us. We were defying the world, but we didn't know it. Everything was about to be destroyed for both of us, and yet we laughed softly in the darkness beneath the sheets, unaware that our happiness would shatter completely. It was a single night, neither of us knowing the other by name or position. We would never meet again, and so we freely gave in to our desires._

_Passion._

_Lust._

_Love._

_Which of these was our downfall?_

- _From the diary of Seiju Shikibu_

"Seiju, are you ready?"

He looked up and gave his usual smile. "Why are you asking stupid questions, Shou?" The dark-haired man slipped on his gloves and picked up his sword. "Let's go."

Before he could step out the door, the captain placed one arm across the doorway. "Seiju." His eyes flickered dangerously. "Don't run off on your own again."

"I won't." Seiju pushed the arm aside as his partner gave a sigh. He twisted his string around his fingers and grinned. "Let's go string up some bad guys."

"You're impossible."

He laughed, a true laugh. _If you want to cry, cry. Get angry if you're angry. And let your smiles be real. That's the only way I'll accept it._ The Tokkei's fierce gaze softened slightly as he looked at a recent memory. The kindness of his captain had startled him, and what followed even more so. There had been something familiar about the experience, and it was comforting.

_Skin against skin, and hot breath on his cheek. "Relax a little," Shou whispered. "You're making things more painful than they have to be."_

_"__Idiot," Seiju returned through gritted teeth, eyes welling with tears. "I'm emotionally distraught, you know. Now isn't really the time."_

_And he laughed, placing a light kiss on the younger agent's brow. "Now is the perfect time. I'll show you the difference."_

_"__What differen-ah!" he threw his head back, eyes widening at the ceiling. He reached out, hands twisting in his partner's shirt._

_"__The difference between your painted smiles, and true bliss."_

()()()

He ran a blade through the soft flesh, chuckling at the sensuality. This was truly the best age to live in, when there was so much crime that one or two murders were hardly newsworthy. The body of his latest victim lay in three pieces in front of him: an arm between her legs, and her heart in his free hand. He fondled it, chuckling. It was still warm.

The scent of blood, terror and death. It was a sweet perfume to him. The moistness of the dripping organ he held elated the murderer. He was a psychopath, and he knew it. But who cared? In this world, the only winners were the ones who knew how to live among the dregs of society like a rat. Though, another chuckle, he was probably a rabid rat.

His only misgiving was that he would be convicted at a hearing that he needn't be present at, and then sentenced to death. Such things brought dangerous people into the game.

'Dolls.'

The man shrugged and resumed his gruesome play. He carved his initials into her side and tilted his head slightly to observe the result. After a pause, he set the heart aside and touched her open mouth, painting the woman's lips with her own life-blood. And then he laughed. "It suits you," he told the corpse.


	2. REVIVAL OF THE AUTHOR

**TO ALL MY READERS**

I want to thank everyone who has been so supportive and patient during this hiatus, despite it being much longer than I originally intended. Every new favorite, follow, and review encouraged me to get back to my writing as soon as possible. I'm finally back, and will be updating EVERYTHING this weekend, including stories that are on interest-based updates.

In addition, I will take two requests. One will be for a story that everyone would like to see an extra chapter of during this time, and another for a new fanfiction that you all would like me to start. It can be for an anime I'm already writing one for, or something you haven't seen yet but wish you could. Please send your requests as reviews of this 'chapter,' and I will tally them to see what happens next. ^-^

Once again, thank you so much to all of you for waiting. I appreciate everyone who reads my work more than I can say, and look forward to continuing my long-neglected stories.

- The Author


End file.
